People Never Forget
by fenril
Summary: yaoi: lime-ish. the 5 end up in....jail. thats right, they go to jail.


Did you ever wonder why Quatre never had to pay for the colonies he blew? Well, the answer isn't in this fic. instead he gets sent to jail. enjoy!   
Disclaimer: the usual   
warnings?: profanity here and there, not a lot. lime-ish: 1x2 and 3x4. 

"People Never Forget" (couldn't think of a better title) 

The mailman came to the front door and sat down on the steps. "Wow, big place. I didn't think I would have to walk so far to get to the mailbox." He searched through his bag and pulled out the mail that belonged to the people of the house. "Big house, a lot of mail." He stuffed everything in and left on his journey out. 

"Mail's here!" One of the servants announced and let the pile drop from his arms to the table. It was some time in the afternoon. "Sorry to disturb your tea, but it was taking up a little bit too much space." 

"That's all right. Thank you." The servant left after a quick bow. 

"Wow, Q. If you get anymore mail, you're gonna have your own post office." Duo stared at the overflowing mass. Quatre only smiled. 

"I hope I don't get this much everyday." He started to shift through the pile. 

"Well, not all of the mail is addressed to you." Trowa held up a letter. "This one is addressed to Heero. And this one is to me." He pulled up another letter. 

"To me?" Heero took the letter. "It's from the U.N. on Earth. What do they want with me?" 

"I got a letter from NASA." Duo stared at his letter. "Hey, Wu-man." 

"Don't call me that! And what?" Wufei drank his tea. 

"You got a letter, too. It's from the military base in Lake Victoria." Duo tossed the letter to him. 

"Probably an apology from what's-her-face for being so weak." Wufei opened it with an unused butter knife while everyone else separated the mail. "I can't believe this! This is a bill for the damage I did! Dormitories, Taurus suits, carrier planes and everything else I blew up! I have to PAY for all this?!" Upon hearing this, everyone else opened a letter. 

"The Singapore spaceport want me to pay for the spaceship I took! Also for all the damage I did. How poor are these people?" Duo grabbed for another letter. 

"Hn. United Nations want me to pay for all the damage I did on the Earth." Heero put down the letter in disbelief. 

"The circus is billing me! It was only a tent and a few animals!" Everyone stared at Trowa. Only a few animals? Coming from Trowa? 

"When did this happen?" Wufei looked across the table. 

"It was when I was planning to kill myself, but Catherine stopped me." Trowa looked at Heero. 

"Shut the hell up. It was YOUR idea! Not min-.." 

"OH MY GOSH! They want me to pay for all the colonies I blew up and damaged! Along with the natural resource satellite, MO-I." Quatre suddenly zoned out and became lifeless. Duo waved his hand in front of his face. 

"Wow. That really sucks. He'll probably have to pay for all the mobile suits he destroyed, including the Vayeate." Duo started to search the pile. "We all probably got a letter from OZ and the Romefeller Foundation..or at least whatever organization took over them. I wonder how much Zechs has to pay. I mean, he has to have gotten all these bills, too!" 

"Which one is worse: my bill or Quatre's bill?" Heero looked at the paper Quatre was barely holding. 

"I dunno. That's a tough call." Duo began to think. 

"Well, whose is more expensive?" Trowa asked. Everyone looked at the two bills. 

"I believe the blond haired boy wins that one by about 2.1 million dollars or more." Wufei stated. "I guess he has to pay more cause it's harder to rebuild in space then on Earth. Besides, I think your bill on mobile suits will be higher then his, so it evens out." Heero finally realized that there were more bills. 

"Damnit! I have to pay Professor G for the Deathscythe I destroyed." Trowa looked at the bill from the scientist. 

"But I thought he was dead." Duo recalling the events. 

"Yeh, but this was dated a little bit after I destroyed it. I guess he meant to send it out but couldn't. Maybe someone who was cleaning up the place saw this and mailed it. Do I still have to pay?" Everyone shrugged not knowing. 

"Hey, according to this, all this money is due in two days! When did they mail this?!" Wufei looked at the postage stamp. 

"We should start gathering the money then. We can't do it today since we have to read all this!" Duo looked at the pile. 

The rest of the day and half of the next day was spent reading all the letters. Some were letters warning them to pay. "This is the third and final letter we are sending you. NANI?!!! Where are the first TWO?!" Wufei screamed in the house. 

"I can't believe it! My own sister is billing me for that time I stayed in the hospital!" Quatre scribbled down the amount he owed to the hospital on a post-it and stuck it up on the wall. Most of the walls on the first floor were covered in post-its. "And they want me to pay for the resource satellite my father blew up!" Another post-it went up on the wall. 

"Master Quatre, dinner is ready to be served." There was a servant in the doorway, looking at the floor while talking. Quatre nodded and waved him away. 

"All right! Lets go eat something! I'm starving." Duo bounced happily into the dining room. The rest followed. 

"Has anyone decided where they're getting the money?" Quatre sighed. Everyone stopped eating and stared at him. "What? I can't pay for you guys this time! All my money is going into my bills! I'm really sorry." 

"I guess I'll just hack into some government organization and get some money." Heero started to play with his food. "But I don't think there is enough money to pay for my bills." 

"Great, now where am I gonna get money?" Duo put his hands behind his head and leaned back. "I have money, but not enough to pay for all this! What about you guys?" Duo looked from the corner of his eye towards Trowa and Wufei. 

"I dunno." They both said in unison. The rest of the dinner was quiet and afterwards, everyone tried to figure out what to do. They all gave up and went to sleep. 

"What am I gonna do?!" Duo ran across the house realizing it was midday and he still didn't have any money to pay for his bills. Neither did Heero, Trowa or Wufei. Quatre was a bit more secure, but he was still worried. He wasn't sure of the total amount and the money had to be in by 5pm. 

_4:38 p.m._

"Why can't I find my checkbook?!" Quatre searched frantically for his checkbook. "That's the last time I let those maids clean my office! Especially at a time like this! Argh! Rashid!" Quatre walked out of his office calling out his name. 

"Duo, what are you doing?" Wufei looked at the American halfway under the couch. 

"Trying..to find any spare change!!" Duo came out dissatisfied. "Stupid maids! They just HAD to clean the place yesterday!" 

"Have you guys seen Rashid?" Quatre asked. 

"He left this morning." Wufei looked at a few things around the house that were expensive. "Do you mind if I sell this painting? What is it? Van Gogh? Hey! This Picasso looks nice." He started to look at vases and other various items. 

"Yes! I do mind!" He snatched the painting away from Wufei's hands. "Besides, I was planning to sell these as a last resort." He hung it back on the wall. "Did Rashid say what time he would be back?" 

"I think he said something about being home by nightfall." Duo was under another couch and his voice was muffled. He came out with dust in his hair. "I think I'll go wash this out of my hair." 

"But when you're done, it'll be well past 5." Duo didn't bother stopping. 

"I know, but its already 5 something." He was already halfway down the hall. 

"WHAT?!" Wufei suddenly went from holding a painting to the clock across the room. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Wufei?" Trowa walked in. He noticed who was screaming and let out a small smile. "Thought so. Anyway, we're too late." Quatre nodded his head unconsciously. "I'm gonna go take a nap." 

"I think I'll go look for my checkbook now." Quatre, still nodding his head, looked around the room. He stopped moving and walked out. Wufei was left alone and decided to go do something productive. 

Heero was in his room, playing with his Wing model. "If I had died during the war, this wouldn't have happened." He pretended Wing was flying in the air and attacking his millions of Leo models. He made fake gun noises as if the Leos and Wing were fighting against each other. 

"You would think that after fighting in a war, we would be more mature." 

"Omae o korosu." Heero stood up and charged at the voice with his Wing model in hand. 

"Hey man! Don't get your knickers in a twist!" 

Heero stopped right in front of the other boy. "Shut up. Don't tell ANYONE what you just saw!" 

"Okay okay! Sheesh!" He flopped down on his bed, hair still damp and only wearing boxers. "Don't have to take these kinda things so seriously!" Heero let out a grin and continued to attack him. 

"Baka." Duo held him back but not for very long. Heero nearly fell on top of him, but he moved a little bit to the side. Heero leaned in to give Duo a kiss. "You're a baka, but you're my baka." 

"Tojikomeru." Duo smiled and gave Heero a long passionate kiss. Afterwards, Heero whispered something into Duo's ear. "You hentai! All right, but you be the uke this time. Last time, we made too much noise." Heero agreed, smiling, and tugged at Duo's boxer. 

The next morning, everyone woke up groggily. Heero and Duo woke up in each other arms, tired but happy and satisfied. They were the last to arrive at breakfast. 

"Could you take any longer?" Wufei was the first to talk. "And why do both of you have that smug look on your face like you just fucked someone?" A moment later, everyone's eyes widened or they gasped. 

"Put it in a more obvious manner, why don't you?" Duo sat down, his hair out of his usual braid and sprawled across his back. He was wearing boxers and socks this time with a loose shirt. Trowa leaned towards Heero and talked in a low voice. 

"You guys are always louder when you.." He looked around and whispered what they did in his ear. Heero couldn't stop the smiling forming on his face. He cut his pancake and poured some syrup on. "And weren't you supposed to be the uke?" 

"How did you know about that?" Heero glanced at Trowa from the corner of his eye. 

"We kept hearing Duo complaining about how you kept making him the uke last night." Heero nodded in agreement. The rest of the breakfast was quiet except for the clock that ticked in the back round. Duo decided to eat some ice cream to wake him up a bit more. 

"Hey, what happened to all the whipped cream?" Duo came back out. He saw Quatre blush and Trowa look away. "So we weren't the only ones that had fun last night." 

"Kisama! A man can NOT eat in peace in this house!" Wufei immediately shouted. He was interrupted by a servant. "You! Servant boy, do not interrupt Chang Wufei!" Wufei was about to continue, but the servant interrupted him. 

"I'm terribly sorry, sir." He bowed his head slightly then in one quick motion turned to Quatre. "Master Quatre, the police is here to arrest you and the others." Everyone stared at the youth for a moment then went back to what they were doing. 

"Why isn't there any cream cheese?" Wufei looked down at the empty container and bagel. Everyone looked dumbfounded until Trowa's eyes widened. 

"That was cream cheese?" Trowa said more to himself then to everyone else. He looked at Quatre. 

Quatre laughed nervously. "I thought the container was a little too small to be whipped cream, haha! Why didn't you notice?" Trowa shrugged his shoulders. 

"You guys put this back after you.. you.. used it like that?!" Wufei looked at the container in horror. 

"Excuse me! I didn't want to ruin this lovely conversation on how you use your cream cheese, but we're here to arrest you." There was a group of policemen in the doorway, all with their guns out and pointed at the pilots. 

After everyone actually got dressed and Wufei burned the container and washed his hands at least 20 times, they were arrested, given their sentence and thrown in jail. 

"I can't believe it! We're all stuck here for the next ten years!" Quatre clung onto the bars of the door. 

"I'm sure we'll get used to it after a year or so." Duo was looking out the barred window. 

"How can you be so optimistic at a time like this?" Wufei asked. 

"Cause I'll be with my koibito for the next ten years!" Duo clung onto Heero's arm and rested his had on his shoulder. Quatre and Trowa lightened up and Wufei just sulked more. 

After a few weeks, they did get used to it with the exception of Wufei. The food wasn't too great though, government food (school food). They got to know a few people, especially Duo. 

"Hey, I'm Duo from cell 2A." Duo reached out his hand. The other man took his hand and shook it firmly. "This is my friend Wufei." He pulled him next to him. Duo leaned towards the man and whispered. "He's from cell 7D, so you might wanna talk a little bit slower. You know how those guys are from section 7." 

"Kisama! I heard that!" Wufei lunged for Duo but Duo moved to the side. 

"I'm from 3E. Name's Red. Red Brown." He had a medium build and a buzz cut. 

"Red Brown?" Wufei and Duo said at the same time. "Pretty cool name!" Duo patted him on the back. 

"AHEM!" 

"Yes?" Everyone turned around. "Hee-chan!" 

"Getting a little close, aren't we?" 

"Who? Me and Red? Or me and Wufei?" He nudged Wufei in the side. 

"Leave me out of your sick fantasies!" Wufei exclaimed loud enough so everyone heard and stared at him. "What are you all looking at?!" 

"Don't get all jealous now. You're still my koi!" Duo got up and gave him one of _those_ kisses. "See." 

Heero smiled and looked at the staring Red. He gave him one of _those_ glares. "Stop staring or else!" Red shriveled away. "Now, let's continue this somewhere else?" 

"Sure, but how about your cell? I think Trowa and Quatre borrowed mine." They walked off together. 

"WHY?! Why must I be stuck in these stories with all them?! WHY?!" Wufei fell down on his knees. 

"Dude, who are you talking to?" Red stared at him. Wufei looked around and stood up. 

"Uh..if you need me, I'll be in my cell." Wufei walks away as if nothing happened.   
*** 

tojikomeru-shut up.(just in case you didn't knoe ^_^ ) hope you liked it! ja.   



End file.
